Lonesome Ghosts (characters)
The Lonesome Ghosts are four translucent green phantoms who appear in the 1937 short "Lonesome Ghosts". They are ironically afraid of ghosts themselves. They appeared in 2002's Mickey's House of Villains. Personality The Lonesome Ghosts are quite mischievous of playing tricks or scaring the trespassers. But they are sometimes friendly. Appearances Lonesome Ghosts One night during the winter, the ghosts were alone in their mansion (called the "Old McShiver mansion") complaining about the fact that there's absolutely no one left to scare. Soon enough one ghost finds an advertisement in the paper about a ghost-hunting company called the Ghost Exterminators. They call with the shortest ghost disguising his voice, claiming their home is being haunted. The exterminators Mickey, Donald and Goofy head to the mansion, but are locked in and tricked, scared, and teased by the ghosts; Mickey chases a ghost upstairs but is locked in a room which becomes flooded with water, Donald is smacked with a wooden board and spat in the face by a ghost, and Goofy gets stuck inside a dresser and accidentally pricks himself with a pin. Eventually the trio accidentally crash into barrels of flour and molasses, giving them the appearance of ghosts. The Lonesome Ghosts, absolutely horrified, are scared off and they escape the mansion and run outside. ''Mickey Mania The ghouls are featured as minor enemies in the video game at their mansion. The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie The ghosts (as in this game they are referred to as "the Ghosts") are minor characters in the game in which they seek Mickey and/or Minnie to have them stop Baron Pete since he kicked the ghosts out of their home in the 3rd level. They also appear at the end of the game to congratulate the player on defeating Pete and they join Mickey and the gang at the circus after Pete was defeated. House of Mouse They make very few cameos in the series and joined other villains during the hostile take over in [[Mickey's House of Villains|''Mickey's House of Villains]]. Their debut short was also featured in the film. ''Epic Mickey Since the Mad Doctor arrived in Lonesome Manor and the Pipe Organ went out of order, the Lonesome Ghosts settled into Bog Easy in the half-sunken Mark Twain Steamboat in the bayou on the outskirts. Mickey can choose to either help them with pranking the locals or helping the locals overcome their fears of the ghosts. If Mickey fixes the Pipe Organ while visiting Lonesome Manor, the ghosts will return home and give Mickey one of the missing pieces of Animatronic Donald as a reward. Ghosts *'Jasper': The smartest member of the ghosts, and leader. *'Grubb': The smallest ghost. He likes fishing for rotted sardines. *'Boo': He scared Donald Duck by screaming. *'Moss': He likes to imitate Goofy in the mirror. In the [[Epic Mickey (series)|''Epic Mickey series]], there are multiple Lonesome Ghosts that appear throughout both games and with different names, including: *Ian *Gilbert *Gabriel *Screeching Sam *Tedworth *Rolly *Fineas Trivia *It is believed the cartoon of the same name that they appeared in inspired Ghostbusters, as Goofy is heard saying "I ain't ascared of no ghosts" the popular catchphrase of the Ghostbusters franchise, and the line from the Ghostbusters song. Also, the short was about three guys who are paid to catch ghosts, just like the Ghostbusters who were originally a team of three. Gallery Lonesome Ghosts.jpg Lonesome Ghosts being scared by Bunny Children.jpg Ian.jpg|Ian the Lonesome Ghosts 111312_FS_WebExtra_WarrenSpectorEpicMickey_11.1.jpg LGhosts.jpg|Mickey with a Lonesome Ghosts Lonesome Ghosts 3.jpg lonesome_ghosts_4.jpg|Goofy with a Lonesome Ghost Ian the Lonesome Ghosts.jpg Lonesome Ghosts-House of Villains01.jpg Lonesome Ghosts-House of Villains02.jpg Lonesome Ghosts-House of Villains03.jpg Lonesome Ghosts-House of Villains04.jpg MickeyManiaGhost.jpg|Mickey meeting a Lonesome Ghost in Mickey Mania Lonesome Ghosts-House of Villains05.jpg Lonesome Ghosts&BigBad-House of Villains05.jpg Tumblr mviqk8f7ud1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg DisneyLonesomeGhosts.jpg 26410.jpg|Mickey nearly drowning 26412.jpg|A Lonesome Ghost spooking Goofy The Lonesome Ghostst.PNG|Dancing Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 5.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 6.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 7.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 8.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 9.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 10.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 11.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 12.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 13.png The Lonesome Ghosts.PNG|So long Mickey Tumblr_ndeouoi1Fy1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg LONESOME GHOSTS.png 2002-mickeymechant-05.jpg Lonesome Ghosts with Pete's underwear.jpg|Lonesome Ghosts with Pete's underwear Category:Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Males Category:Neutral characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Character groups Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroes Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Spirits Category:The Haunted Mansion characters